Goodbye Happiness
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Satsuki had always said he was hopeless without her, but she was starting to think she was the hopeless one. But it wasn't a goodbye forever, it was only a goodbye for now. / Fluffy Aomomo for Aomomo week on Tumblr


I swear it's a fluff fic. Well more bittersweet but with a lot of sweetness! Do not get fooled by the title!

Titles come from the song "Goodbye Happiness" by Utada Hikaru, which is a beautiful bittersweet song about growing up and getting separate from your love one. It doesn't fit literally with this fic but… I like the song!

Sentences from the lyrics are used as the separation line in this fic.

Written for the AoMomo Week on Tumblr, prompt: Future/Firsts

I do not own "Kuroko no Basket" nor the song "Goodbye Happiness".

Enjoy!

* * *

Goodbye Happiness

It was extremely hard for Satsuki. She looked at him, as he joked with their friends and couldn't believe than in less than an hour, he wouldn't be around her anymore.

She wondered if it wasn't her, all those years, that couldn't live without him. She had always said he was hopeless without her, but she was starting to think she was the hopeless one.

After all, Daiki was going to America to play with the NBA, play with the big names he had always admired. While she was staying here, in Japan.

It had been an hard decision. Once he had been scouted, she had been the one to push him. She had been the one to tell him he'd regret his entire life if he didn't accepted. She also knew he'd never ask her to follow him, that he'd leave the decision to her discretion.

She had decided to stay and wait for him. Not because she didn't love him or because she was afraid of the unknown. No, she was mostly afraid on how useless she was becoming. Not being the basketball manager anymore, she had lost her value and importance. She had nothing but her good looks anymore and she loathed the thought of becoming a burden to Daiki.

She needed her own path, her own choices, her own life so she could fully give herself and what she had to give to him. She wanted a career. She had started university in Nursing and she was already loving the program. She couldn't stop there.

"Satsuki."

But parting was still a hard thing to do.

"Dai-chan… Be careful. And don't think because I'm not there that you can do whatever you want!"

Daiki tched. "Still so bossy."

Her eyes filled with water. He started to grumble at her not to cry, with his eternal scowl that was hiding his own sadness. He wiped the tears away with his shirt.

"Dai-chan…" She murmured, unable to say anything more, gripping firmly in his shirt, never wanting to let go.

He kissed her, not caring about their friends being there, or about his parents watching. He kissed her as he always did; Strong, passionated, reassuring and sloppy.

Tears flowed even more.

"Dai-chan… How can I…? How will I…?" She murmured against his lips.

"It's ok. You'll be fine." He passed an hand in her hair. "I'll be there if you need me. You can call. You'll see me on tv."

She scoffed at the hinted smugness but smiled nevertheless. "Yeah. Don't dare to cheat on me."

He scoffed back at her and kissed her again, murmured those three words that she didn't hear that often. He then added: "Wait for me."

"Of course I'll wait. I love you too."

"Ittekuru."

"Itterashai."

_「__So Goodbye Happiness __何も知らずにはしゃいでた__あの頃へはもう戻れないね __それでもいいの __Love me__ / __So Goodbye Happiness __We can__'__t return to those times When we were naive and energetic But that__'__s okay __Love me__」_

"Momoi-san."

Satsuki woke up of her reverie, remembering where she was. "Ah, sorry, Tetsu-kun. What were you saying?"

Tetsuya smiled, albeit sadly. "You're thinking of him, aren't you."

Satsuki looked down at her coffee. "It's just like Tetsu-kun! I can't hide you anything!"

"You didn't talk recently?"

Satsuki slowly shook her head no. "I've been busy with my classes and so was he with intense training…"

It had now been two years since Daiki had gone to America. He was often in sport news, talking about the perfect Japanese recruit the NBA had took. And last year Kagami had also followed to the NBA, the duo was the most talked about in the basketball world.

Satsuki was also incredibly jealous; Fumie, Kagami's girlfriend, had followed him in an heartbeat. The girl also had her dream to be a beautician that she could polish in America but at the end, she had went for Kagami.

While Satsuki was simply being miserable in Japan. She indeed loved her studies but the separation was sometime unbearable and she just wanted to be in Daiki's arms. Even if she had went to see him two weeks ago for the second time, coming back to reality had been harder that she had anticipated.

Probably sensing her sadness, Tetsuya had asked her for coffee. Or maybe he was doing it for Daiki. It would be his type to ask Tetsuya and the rest to look after her.

Shaking her head to erase the negative thoughts, she asked: "How have been your classes?"

Tetsuya started slowly to talk about his studies. He had started a major in teaching and was aiming to be kindergarten teacher.

Satsuki smiled as she remembered Daiki's reaction to their friends decision.

_"Isn__'__t good? We__'__ll have someone to take care of our brats." _

She still could remember the blush that had covered his face when he had realized his words.

"Are you listening, Momoi-san?"

Satsuki jumped in surprised and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She sighed. "It's no good. I'm useless. I can't help but think about him."

Tetsuya smiled peacefully, taking a sip of his vanilla flavoured latte. "Doesn't it mean you love him?"

It was true. Even the moments she thought she couldn't anymore, when she thought of dating another man, when she cried and cried because she was lonely, she always came back to Daiki. It was the only person who could make her at peace.

"Yes." She smiled with a new gained energy. "I really love him!"

_「__人は一人になった時に__愛の意味に気付くんだ __/ When humans find themselves all alone is when they realize the meaning of love__」_

The doorbell rang and Satsuki answered an "A moment!" before skipping toward the door. Her heartbeat increased as she opened, hoping to see the person she was longing for.

"Dai-chan!"

She literally jumped on him.

"Oi, Satsuki." He replied, trying to find his balance with his girlfriend at his neck and his bag in his hands.

"Sorry." She replied, getting off him, helping with his bag, getting inside. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been six months since we last saw each other for real. Between the end of the season and my work at the hospital, we had no time to visit each other…"

The now 23 years old Satsuki smiled happily. She just had graduated this year from university and had started to work in the general hospital near her place. Daiki had continued to play basketball with the NBA and accompanied by Kagami, had made his team win the championship.

The last four years had been difficult for them. Even with the countless phone calls and Skype conversations, even with her few trips to America and his few ones to Japan, the distance had made things rough. But they had survived. They were still together and Satsuki couldn't see herself with any one else then him.

Also Satsuki founded herself glad that she hadn't followed him in the first place. She had found a new force within her that she never had knew she had. And even if she missed him greatly, she felt a lot more fulfilled now than she ever could've been.

"Do you want to eat? Or maybe a bath? Or…"

She couldn't continued as lips sealed hers in a lustful kiss. They soon broke the kiss, letting them panting.

"So me it is. I don't mind." She smiled suggestively and was ready to attack in another kiss.

"Satsuki."

She stopped. "Um?"

"Let's get married."

"Eh?" She took a step back.

"The contract with the NBA has to be renew every year and I decided not to renew it. Truth to be told, it was fun but I missed something."

He inhaled deeply and brought out a box from his pocket.

"I don't know what I'm going to do from now on. I talked to the guys about maybe going into the police. I don't know. But I know is… I want you in my life. Nagging and being bossy and annoying… but there. Always."

He opened the box and Satsuki realized the tears that were running on her cheeks. She jumped at his neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as she cried. They kissed.

Daiki tried to put the ring on the overly excited Satsuki and once mission accomplished, he whispered: "Now you have to much clothes on."

The "I've been missing you" sex was always the best part of their separation and Satsuki mused happily, as she contemplated her ring, that it was probably the only part she'd miss of their long-distance relationship. She should feel exhausted though after so much "exercise" but she was way too giddy to sleep as her boyfriend, no, _fianc__é_, was doing now.

She stared a little bit more at the ring and giggled wondering who should she call first to tell the news.

"Ah! Dai-chan!" She exclaimed, as she shook Daiki who was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

He replied by a grunt.

"Okaeri."

He glanced at her and she could see the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Tadaima."

The End.

* * *

This idea had been in my head since a couple of days/weeks but I just didn't think I'd write it. But then AoMomo Week forced me to write something.

Based on a talk with my friend on how Aomine and Momoi should get separated one day since they always been together and need to see other things then each other. (But always come back for each other.)

"Ittekuru" and "Itterashai" mean something like "I'll be going" and "Have a safe trip/Take care" respectively. It said when someone is leaving and it's actually quite powerful in those situations since it had the "we'll see each other again" meaning.

"Okaeri" and "Tadaima" mean "Welcome back" and "I'm home". Also quite powerful in situations of long separations.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
